Enter Squad Five
Loftiecries: '''The morning eye was cast across the Konoha sky. From there the wool blanket fell from the cliffs of genin’s shoulders, her pale scribed collarbones contrasting faintly against the luminescent sunlight that poured through her windows. Seeing that her chair wasn’t empty, but rather filed with her legging wear and kimono cut halter, she was relieved to find everything in its place. From there she left her bed and walked into the cold’s embrace without a complain towards the shudders tearing up and down her back. Toes curled, she started to dress herself, making sure every binding was in place, every weapon locked in her alter pouch, and last but not least, the binding of her forehead protector around her slender throat. Her shoulders started to rock with ease and roll alongside their sockets till they brandished the ease her body required to start the day off. When she was finished she took one last look at herself in the mirror, noticing that she had almost stepped out with her hair down. An honest mistake. Aki Uchiha started gathering up the mass of tendrils, she drew up the hair in a tight binding so that the rest of it could fall back down to the mid half of her back where it would curl at some angles into beach waves while the rest would stay strong with its straight stature, a regular jet black fuse inherited by her mother. Uniform was stocked with a genin’s pack to weapon handling: Ten Kana, ten Shuriken, and the secreted ink tablets she possessed for her Ink Mist Technique. Aki’s eyes, stark azure but grown to fade into a dusty shade, were inherited from her father. A parting gift to her before his death. She started down the stairs, careful to mind the sound of her footsteps against the crease of the wood. A humble household for a humble house with nothing but her mother’s tea shop to keep things going… Without so much of a ‘goodbye’, a wave to the customers, or a piece of toast in her mouth, Aki left the house and started out to the village streets where noise was input into her ears once again. She started towards the plaza of Konohagakure where the mediators, the trades men, and the market shippers were all colluding towards the price range of their valuable goods sailed from Iwagakure. Admist the floating world network of marketing and trade, Aki Uchiha walked through the oriental trade of spices, herbal remedies, jewelry, and silk materials across the Buddhists miles. The air smelled of pepper and cooked meat, rinsing across the pine waters where the passage was rich with refined people heading the stalls in the early morning rise. The Uchiha little miss was heading over to the training grounds where the everglade grass was tall and the trees were numerous—just perfect for a good stake in the development process. Her Sensei, Fudo Uchiha… well. She didn’t know much about him other than the fact that he was said to be a notorious ANBU member carrying the Uchiha blood line limit. The very blood line limit that she was determined to unlock and be able to access in the time to come: the Sharingan. It made her feel anxious at the idea of training under his field and expertise despite being unprepared with her inexperience in training with Anbu members. Something about it unnerved her in the back of her head and it made her feel somewhat faint under the dizzy spell of pepper and spice rations being distributed along the marketer’s square. But as soon as she passed through the grasseveur—the cloud above her head was rinsed away and she felt herself calm down at the channeling through colliding with her incentive scowl. It really was just the aroma of spices that were hindering her focus. The Uchiha fledgling proceeded into the training quarters of the forest plateau and proceeded to channel at her chakra prowess so she wouldn’t have to waste time in prepping her body to feel accustomed to readying its unnerved tension. Her feet guided her through the everglade grass where it stood tall until it surmised into shorter evacuations. From there she started initiating the transition of her raw energy into chakra that was liquidated and to be distributed throughout her body levels. It surged through the ventricles in her body and delved into her capillaries, lathering up the tissue and muscle fibers her body possessed so that her stamina levels were stable with the rest of her concrete knowledge of managing her body throughout the field. '''iAtsuya: ~The morning eye was cast across the Konoha sky. Atsuya would look up at the heavens and acknoledge that the time to meet his peers was nigh. He would slowly raise his tired left arm, bending it and clenching his fist as he did so, meaning that when he had finshed his fist would be aligned with his left muscular shoulder. Stood on waves, Atsuya would look around him, and search for his uncle's clone who he had been sparring with. Unable to find or sense the clone, Atsuya would look to his right and confirm that the Original Shirou Uchiha was still meditating silently in front of the pouring waterfall. Relieved, Atsuya would take a deep breath, causing him to lose focus and fall into the freezing cold water on this harsh winter's day. Feeling disgraced with his mistake, Atsuya would transfer chakra to his arms and legs, allowing him to reach the water surface at an abnormal pace. Once Atsuya had reached the surface again, he would search for his Uncle one more time, but this time would be unsuccessful in finding his uncle's clone or Original. Concerned, He would thorouly inspect the location where Shirou was meditating, only to find a note, exactly where third person to ever to teach him was sitting. Still wary and curious to find out what the note contained, Atsuya would read the note, pause for 4 seconds then close his eyes and sigh. "Enjoy yourself kiddo" He would mumble to himself. "I should have been expecting that." Now eagar to finally meet the Fudo Uchiha that he had heard so many rumours about, Atsuya would sprint towards Konoha's third training ground, hoping that his 4th ever Sensei would be as extroadinary as the tales said. Atsuya would continue to run at full pace, even when he reached the dominant grass of the training ground. As Asuya advanced he would begin to sense another chakra at the training field, making him continue at a slower pace and with more caution, although, once again the tension would be lifted once Atsuya realised that the annonymous chakra belonged to his Long known and trusted clan mate Aki Uchiha ~ DivineZiel: ✠Tamashī would be roaming along a small forest path in the forest after hearing about his recruitment to Team Five. The Sensei of the team is Fudo Uchiha while his teammates are named Aki Uchiha and Atsuya Uchiha. From a bit above the tip of his nose down to his neck was covered with a black mask. His fire colored eyes glistened in the incoming sunlight that cut through the leaves above him that connected to the branches. His raven colored locks on the left side of his head dangled down with ease and rocked as well as blew in the wind slightly while the right side of his head had the hair slicked back which ended up kind of messy yet quite perfect in a way for Tamashī himself. A long, sleeveless, black trench glided behind him as it was on his body, covering a dark button down shirt that had the same colored straps along it at various area while on the back around the middle of his shoulder blades and expanding in an X shape while also running over the shoulders to the top of the pectorals was a light metal plate. Against the lower back was two square light metal plates. Taking a look at his waist down was a pair of, once again, black pants with various straps along the legs. On the sides of the hips was a single light metal plate. Running up from his feet are a pair of black, leather boots that ran up to knee high length. The non very colorful Genin also had a pair of dual katanas on his back in the shape of an X as well but the metal plate under the trench coat was bigger. Seemingly enough, the sheaths of the katanas were nothing but the same color as his clothing however, the guards were a worn, snow white color as the handle was black wrapped with small white diamonds peeking through the cloth. Sighing a bit as the blank, cold expression stayed on his face while his eyelids covered half of his eyes, he spoke out with his empty sounding voice that was semi deep and lazy sounding "So, I have to meet my new team.." Sighing once more, he said "This is such a boring scenario..." Closing his eyes while he walked along the path slowly with the wind picking up more, he opened his eyes half way while the place he was supposed to meet his team was on the side. Turning his direction and walking through the trees, he then stepped foot onto a open training ground. Looking around, he saw two people around as he said "Looks like I'm not the first one to the party..perrrfect" Tamashī raised his right hand up as it could be noted that he was wearing black gloves to cover up his hands from the tips of his fingers to his wrist while his long sleeves from his shirt kept in perfect range to not show any form of skin. Scratching the back of his head, his fingers ran along the dark band that was around his head that was indeed his Konohagakure forehead protector. At this time, it shall be known that Tamashī has an affinity with fire and is extremely skilled with his dual katanas since he's been training since the age of five with various weapons but found more power behind his strike with the dual swords. Having on him for extra weapons are five kunai, eight shuriken, two smoke bombs and wire that is along a band. It can be thrown at anyone or anything while on the one end that is thrown is a slight weight so it can wrap around things to a specific point. Walking towards the middle of the field next to the other two. He then closed his eyes as he let his ears be his understanding of his surroundings, focusing on only his hearing at this point, he was quite skilled with listening as he grew up in the dark since his father never let him outside of his home which gave Tamashī his clamy pale pigment. Standing at five feet, one inch, a shadow was casted upon the earth that laid in wake behind him. His weight is one hundred fifteen pounds of almost pure muscle from the extensive training. Already had learned chakra control to where he could run up trees and on top of water from his father. Speaking once more as he took in the breeze "This is such a drag.."✠ Sanctum: '''.::It had been a few days since he had returned from his venture of the Hidden Mist for his secret mission. He had completely filled out his report for the Hokage, and had submitted when he was given the new assignment of training Genin. "I know you have never had one, but this is a chance for you to branch out, and get to know others." The Hokage said to him. "You need something to help fill that void left in your heart by your Wife's passing. Do this for me." The Hokage said as he handed the ANBU a piece of paper with the Genin and instructions of how to handle a team of young Shinobi. The ANBU looked at it through the slits in his mask, slowly. "Aki Uchiha, Atsuya Uchiha, and Tamashī Kagetsu." The ANBU looked over their scores from the Academy after that. "So Aki is skilled at Water Release, even though she is an Uchiha. That's rather rare. Atsuya is Fire Release, but has no Jutsu to speak of. Rather odd. Tamashī is a Fire User as well." The ANBU looked over their back histories on the following pages underneath the main page. "I see." He returned the pages to the Hokage, having already memorized them. "Oh, and you won't be an ANBU on this assignment. You will go as yourself. Dismissed." The Hokage swayed out his right arm quickly, and the ANBU vanished from the office. The Hokage put his right hand back behind his lower back, turned around, and walked towards the glass of the Hokage's office. "I really hope this helps you, my friend." A few seconds later, a large puff of smoke appeared, and a body was seen within said smoke. When it cleared, there was an ANBU crouched upon the center post. His knees were bent, and his buttocks were sunken down in a typical squatting form. His left hand was lightly gripping the ends, as long black pointed nails had cut into the top of the wooden posts as he took his grip from arriving in a smog of over exaggerated glory. Typical Jounin style shit, there. He glanced over to the Genin present for a bit without saying a single word to them. The silence of the moment was almost deafening had it not been for a slight breeze that had picked up upon his arrival. The leaves dances around him, and the Genin with a semi-ominous intent. Though the truth of the matter was, there was no such thing. Just intense, silent stares as the ANBU studied the Genin from a short distance away. The silence was broken when his muffled words hummed out from behind the mask. "Is this the Genin group for Fudo Uchiha?" He waited for a reply before he would do anything else. In his crouched form, he didn't seem as tall as he actually was. Though, he wasn't trying to impress anyone.::. '''Loftiecries: There was a slow transition between chakra levels in the atmosphere. The air was as thin as paper when Aki had first appeared in the tranquil forest training area. Now the density of tension had tripled to a leaflet as she acknowledged whom she assumed was to be on her team. So this was the ominous team five that she was going to be working with. Oddly enough, she didn’t really mind the idea of another Uchiha to work alongside her. He was rather faint and translucent in his ability to feign that uncertain expression of his—but as soon as he crossed eyes with hers, that dignified Uchiha stance was what took place between them. A possible rival? Perhaps. But he seemed modest in his stature rather than to take on that high level brow appearance that she was used to from the Academy students. Given she saw him here and there, she gave off a slow nod in his recognition and proceeded to take another glance towards the opposite squad member. This guy was something else. She could tell from the way he held his weapons upon his back that he was in touch with his ability to wield steel. This was something that could have been acquired like breathing in the Kagetsu clan. They were wealthy as could come and it was reasonable to recognize them on their superiority of weaponry and talent merit. No doubt he was one of them too, but skills like theirs were earned, not just given off like a sword. In consequence, Aki refrained from taking on that natural psyche of assumption in her persona. Instead, she took the time to register the next tribe of chakra level proceeding through the forests. This had to be their sensei. And so her head drew itself up to take an analysis check on who they were working with exactly. Hmph. As expected, the regular Jounin routine where they sanctioned themselves like hawks above their fellow genin. Maybe it was a way for them to intake a better view of all chakra levels and contrast them between stature or momentum in their veins. It was a puzzle as to how they did it, but Aki usually could feel a similar sensation thriving off her own. This was during the transition of her own chakra while it registered into her body. It was a clash against force that was as thin as needle point work. Strange, but able to puncture through anyone’s sixth sense as a birth right to every shinobi that learned chakra control. In Aki’s case, she was thankful to have worked herself up to this level so that she could register just who was going to be training her in these endeavors. So her dusty blue eyes met the older man’s, and her voice ventured through the cathedral in her throat. It dipped into a mandolin tone that drew itself up into an orchestrated statement, “That would be us.” iAtsuya: "That would be us". There is only one word to decribe the things going through Atsuya's head as he heard those words, 'undescribable.' Atsuya, lost in his mind would remain perfectly still as everything was going on around him. The simple words that had left the mouth of his teammate would peirce through Atsuya's ears and mind like a blade cuts through paper. Just as Atsuya was starting to get a sense of direction, he would once again feel lost... Silence. The sun would shine brightly over Atsuya's face, causing him to close his eyes and keep them that way. The wind would once again continue to blow, forcing Atsuya's Hair with it in a nameless dance... To Atsuya the world was filled with questions. Who was he? Who was this man that has appeared in front of him? Who were these two other people beside him? What has happening?... "That would be us" ..!! Once again Atsuya would snap back in to reality, he would open his eyes and his hair would once again move in sync with the wind, taking control. Atsuya would look up at the tall figure that would be crouched infront of him. Atsuya would not pay attention to the figure's clothes or his mask but the "Colours" that he could see around him, the solution was mixture of many colours such as dark green, black and brown, in contrast to the bright colours that he saw when he looked at his Mother. This made him curious as to wheather the colours had a meaning afterall. Atsuya would nod to himself as he agreed with his hypothesis in his head and then, only once he had realised how peculiar he must appear to be, did he confidently say the words "We are Team 5 and our leader is Fudo Uchiha" DivineZiel: ✠Tamashī would look up to the figure as he heard his words while his female teammate spoke. Looking over to them both with his phoenix colored hues, he sighed to only close his eyes while he merely opened them once his head turned to the man, Tamashī said in his semi deep, lazy sounding voice "That is Fudo Uchiha. ANBU of Konohagakure who was once believed to be killed in action to two of Konoha's top rogues Toka Shirogane and Katsuo Kaguya, old friends of Pandora Nara who was brutally murdered by Toka himself. Fudo is also an old friend of team three's Sensei, Nakara Haruno, our top medic ninja up to date. Now, if we're done with the introductions, are we going to be doing anything or are we gathered here for no reason? Because if we're here for no absolute fucking reason, I'm just going to leave." His words were true and bold as he knew what was going on since his father had enough money to buy copies of records within Konoha's archives about such things. Staring up at Fudo with his eyes half covered by his eyelids and his gloves hands in his pant pockets, he lightly sighed as he looked over to Aki then Atsuya while he then looked down while thinking once his eyes closed "Obviously Atsuya isn't that bright however, Aki is probably smarter than him. I just hope that she is because I don't want to rely on retards when it comes to my own life." Shrugging to his thoughts, he looked up to Fudo once more as he waited for a response from Fudo that may imply that he was right or even to be quiet but Tamashī showed no care for that. With the same, cold, blank expression that beat on his face while half of it was covered, he stood there with a slight breeze flowing around the training grounds that caused the end of his trench coat to glide within the wind as well as his hair a bit. Seemingly enough, it can be shown by his expression and the way he talked that he didn't wanna be here at anytime but, he must do so since he was raised to have a part in the ninja lifestyle.✠ Sanctum: '''.::"That would be us." The girl named, Aki in the records, was the first to chime in. Not like there was any order to which they need speak to him or anything, but ironically enough, they spoke in turn. Fancy that. The ANBU listened to each of them as they replied, taking note of each individual personality. Aki was straight forward, and had confidence. Being an Uchiha, he knew her life was a bit different than most. Atsuya was a little on the oblivious side, and a bit air-headed, but he could still be molded. Tamashi was cocky, and very full of himself. Coming from the clan he did, The Kagetsu clan, they were usually snobs to others of the same rank and stature. The ANBU reached up with his right hand, and tapped each of his 4 long black pointed nails against the mask, and lifted it up and over his head, revealing his face. The first thing they would notice was his Uchiha face, but on top of that, would be his famous White Sharingan. The only pair of it's kind in the world. Like daggers, they scanned over each Genin with intensity, and yet, very casually. There was not much the Sharingan itself could not see when it came to a person's body. Unlike his Hyuga cousins, with their Byakugan being able to see through solid objects, Chakra outlets and line system, he could perceive facial movement, and the slightest twinge in body language. His hair, looked as if it was once long, and now flared due to his Uchiha heritage. That wasn't too far off, seeing as his hair was once long and flowing to his shoulders, and flared up on the back of his skull. Being born to a Hyuga Father, he was gifted with their soft features of skin and hair and eye formation, whereas from his Uchiha Mother he was gifted the ability to attain the Sharingan as well as have the bone structure of an Uchiha male. His mix was clean, and done properly. On top of that, he had a rare thing between the two clans. Facial hair, which was stubbly and a soft dark color as was that is his hair. He took a soft breath, and opened his mouth and spoke. "I am Fudo Uchiha, and I will be your Sensei from here on. What I say, goes. We will start off by introducing ourselves." His hand lifted the mask up a little bit, as it faded off into two crows that flew into the air towards the village. He wasn't allowed his mask, so his identity would be known now. Not something he wanted just yet, but that was fine. It also seemed the little rich brat already knew about him. Must have been his father with all the records he bought years ago. That explains a few things as well of what it said in the files he had on Tamashi. "I will go first." He said, as he adjusted himself to be a bit more relaxed. He had a chance to do so in some time, so he would be taking advantage of it. "I am, as Tamashi stated, Fudo Uchiha. I was born of a taboo nature to a Uchiha Mother, and Hyuga Father. I have had many attempts on my life since then, but as you can see, I am still here. I am currently the highest ranking Uchiha in the village, as well as the only one with my eyes and visual prowess. Things I like? Well, I enjoy killing fools who think themselves above the law with extreme prejudice. I enjoy basking in the glory of my kills when I do so. Things I dislike? That is a loaded question. I dislike snotty brats who believe themselves above others just because of what family they happen to be born in. This also includes my fellow Uchiha and Hyuga clan members. I dislike inappropriate comments without thinking. As far as Hobbies go? I don't give two shits if you learn any of them. I'm here to make you midgets into world renowned Shinobi, and I intend to do just that. If we form friendships, fine. If not, I could care less. However, just remember this. I will die, before I let you guys lose your life. Even if you are making it happen because of your own stupidity. You are the future of this village, as I was when I was your age." He paused, and looked around at the very unbalanced squad. "I will train you, and it could be at anytime. I will not have pathetic and unskilled breast feeders on my squad. You will be strong, or I will beat it into you myself. I will help you in any way I possibly can, but I will not tolerate insubordination or failure. Now tell me about yourself." His tone throughout was very direct, and probably more serious than required, but he didn't much care. Fudo was a perfectionist, and his squad was going to reflect that trait of his. They would crush the opposition in the Chuunin Exams, as well as bolt to Jounin, and be the foundation of this village as he was now. "I have served the Hokage directly for a little over half a decade. I have seen some terrible shit in my day, and have experienced some turmoil as well. I will do my best to protect you from such things, but make no mistake, I won't succeed. This world is brutal, but I will make it so brutal is child's play for you three." He lowered himself off the post, and onto his feet, now towering over the Genin by just standing there. His stature was a height of 6'0", and with a rather toned build. His arms were proof of that. Most Jounin were strong, but their bodies typically didn't reflect it. Though Fudo was not a Taijutsu expert, nor was he built like one, he could handle his own against most of them quite easily, with a little assistance that his Sharingan happened to provide when needed. "Now, Aki. I believe I will let you go first. Then Atsuya, then Tamashi." He looked over to Aki, and waited for her reply::. '''Loftiecries: They were definitely on an uneven scale here as team members. Even their chakra signatures were different on terms of how they meshed when acknowledging one another. For one, Aki noticed that Atsuya’s persona was shaken at best, oblivious and just as much nervous for one like a drunk hermit forging into the Land of Mountains. He was definitely up there in an out-of-body state and it seemed like he was analyzing everything a little too much by the throat, looking into the tree rather than the whole forest itself. It was one thing to be careful, but it was quite another to be too studious in one’s practice. As for Tamashi, he was the exact opposite. He was so sharp that it could have put a blunt edge to the fixture he was so caught up in. Whatever his façade was, it was just as degenerate as assumed of the Kegetsu clan. She didn’t really see anything special about him other than his poise in language. Sure the guy had loads of guts but what was that going to amount to if he couldn’t even match up to their sensei for shit. The Kegetsu were just as bad as the Uchihas: cocky. They could hold the Earth by its throat and assume that the universe revolved around their dicks. But for the most part, they were like the chaotic personas of Shiva—the destroyers. It was admirable in some views and then pointless in others considering they were both in over their heads if they thought their lives were as perfect as pearls. Their clans were as secretive as oysters for the right reasons. Tragedy was in their veins so long as they wanted power and that kind of power was as delicious as sin. Aki’s eyes dived down to the Earth and then looked up to the response of their newfound sensei. The man started to disperse of his mask and what lurked underneath surely had her in a tinge of bemusement. So they weren’t just fable stories after all. What lay out in front of her was exactly the kind of oyster secret that was conjured after a promising array of potential and dynamic element. A pearl white Sharingan to accompany his stark features. And so his analysis began with the rest of them. Sure enough, she felt like a fiber in the focal point of his magnifying glass. Aki didn’t look away, however. She watched as he distributed his attention to every piece of emotion and behavior that was channeled towards him since the second he presented himself to them. From there came the introductions as their sensei, as assumed. So far, by the reckoning of his likes and dislikes, he wasn’t a reckless mentor. If anything he was as careful in the way he delegated understanding between them though for certain, he didn’t add in anything unnecessary to his bemusement. There was definitely a proud stature in his resemblance to her father before he passed on, and to that she was almost itching to look away. But despite this, Aki listened attentively and felt satisfied with the response he gave them. It was odd to think they were strangers and he was able to put himself out there on the spot in their face of death. He didn’t know them or their backgrounds, but based on this guy’s vibe and his word of mouth, it seemed like he’s faced death countless of times and is willing to do so again. Talk about a thrill ride… His promises of strength and growth was what she needed to hear at the moment. It gave her assurance of the future and put her at ease as to whether she was in the right place at the right moment. By no means did Aki want to put herself down and certainly didn’t want to be looked down by this elite artist. When he mentioned her name, every fiber of her being restrained her from flinching upon the contact. She merely glanced over to her teammates and then back to Fudo shortly after, giving them a slight nod. “My name is Aki Uchiha. I enjoy reading into folklore and gaining ideas on my sketches. As of now, I have yet to refine my justus, but I hope that I am able to gain closure on my progress as a genin so that I am an able shinobi. My dislikes…” Aki paused for a second, not really sure if she should be honest with her intended answer. She didn’t even have to look at the other two genin at this point. She knew them from the Academy and now that they were here, they ought to know a little bit about her given her isolation pivot. “My dislikes are people that are picky with their variables. That includes people that are picky with food, picky with music, and…” That’s when her eyes dipped down and scooped back up to where Tamashi stood tall beside her, dusty blues gathering their accustomed cold glaze before her words drew out in soft texture. Silk against sandlewood. “prejudices towards their equals.” Aki’s gaze rinsed back up to her sensei as she affirmed her continuation, “My hobbies are sketching and gaining new ideas for future justus that are still undetermined. Aside from that, I also enjoy visiting old tea houses and reading into historical lores. As for my goals, I simply wish to take care of my mother with every breath I take in this life before I continue to the next.” iAtsuya: '''~ Atsuya, back in reality, would absorb everything that his sensei and peers had to say, believing the words as every silable left their lips. He would be staring at his sensei as he did so, and be pleased that the ANBU was from Konoha after all. Trusting that his sensei would not place Atsuya under a genjutsu, Atsuya would take this once in a lifetime oppertunity to analysize the characteristics of his sensei's unique 'gift'. His eyes were very unusual among other Uchiha's, however, Atsuya was expecting such a product within this rare 'hybrid.' Happy with his discovery, Atsuya would only have one more question for himself that he wanted answered... But that could wait... Atsuya would take a steady step into the middle of this triangle created by his pears positioning and, in a nurturing tone, Atsuya would say "My Name is Atsuya Uchiha... My Father is Aoi Uchiha and my Mother is Aki of the..." ...Atsuya would hesitate slightly before continuing, then he would find the drive to say "Senju Clan." Atsuya would feel cleansed as the words left his mouth. " I like reading books. My favorite are about the past Ninja Wars and the shinobi village's pasts or how they came to be. I also enjoy spending time with with my mother, father, uncle and my eagle, Sora. I take a great intrest in the usage of jutsu, especially in battle. Oh, one last thing, I love athletisism ans sport. Anyway, I dislike people who judge someone else's interior by their exterior and people who try to put others down for their own amusement". Atsuya would force a brisk smile towards the direction of the crows that had once "been" Fudo's mask. The smile would gradually extend and become sincere as Atsuya would say.. " My ambition is to Become a Ninja known and respected in every shinobi village for leading a great shinobi life and fullfilling his ninja way. I hope that I can become a Sannin or higher so that I can have the freedom to leave the village whenever I please and explore the world. I want to unravel as many of the world's mysteries as I can!" Atsuya lunge forwards with his left leg as he finished his sentance and laugh innocently. He would then look to his left and see the serious look on Tamashi's face, making him leave the center of the triangle, stand up straight in his previous position Next to Aki and say "That is All." '''DivineZiel: ✠Tamashī listened to Fudo as he spoke and even ended up seeing the famous white sharingan however, he eyes never grew wide nor did his expression or feel on him change. Still letting the words flow into his ears from Fudo, he then heard Aki start to speak about herself. When she paused a bit to think about her dislikes, Tamashī slightly sighed as he took in every word she said. Looking over to her when she paused yet again to see her eyes drop to the ground while she looked over to him. Tamashī's fire hued optics that held no care in them as well as a piercing gaze looked into her cold, dusty blue eyes. Once he heard her words, he thought for a simple moment "And right there, that's what I dislike.." As he kept his eyes on her while she looked up to Fudo, he kept listening while simply watching her lips, he heard her hobbies then her goals, he then sighed when she stopped speaking as he shrugged a bit while looking up to Fudo to only start speaking "My name is Tamashī Kagetsu. As for some information on me, I tend to stick alone unless I must be around others. I learned everything the academy was to teach me through my years since five, especially after my father forced me upon these trainings. As for my likes..I like to read records from the archives and learn the most I can about every person within Konoha as well as if I can to read about those outside. The simple fact of that, the other things I like is training, cleaning, smarter than average people and to be alone. If I were to be honest, being alone is something I generally like since I was restricted from having any friends when I was younger, so being around people may not be bad for me. The biggest things I dislike is being called cocky or that people think that I see myself higher than everyone else. I do not do such, for I am just confident in my skills enough but everyone is skilled in something and can be trained in everything else. I see myself as equal with everyone else but I know that it doesn't come off as such. Other things I dislike is dirty things such as a dirty house, dirty swords, dirty clothing...I typically despise it to the greatest extent. Unlike other people, since I'm going to be paired up with you all, might as well know this." Tamashī paused slightly as he then kept his eyes on Fudo but turned to look at Aki while his eyes clashed with hers again to only have his voice say "The last thing I dislike are people that don't know what they're talking about.." Peering back over to Fudo, he started to speak "With hobbies, as you can probably guess, training and cleaning. When it comes to goals, I simply don't have any since I have nothing to generally live for. So, until the day comes that I can have something to set a goal as, I truly don't have anything to completely care about except for myself and now, my teammates." As he looked directly up into Fudo's eyes, he said "Also, if you think that you'd risk your life for me, you're obviously stubborn when it comes to all things. For I don't want to be saved if I am faced by the doors of death, I would simply just want to die..hopefully with a smile on my face so I know that I have no regrets but, only time will tell of that, I guess." sighing softly, Tamashī didn't even want to talk about himself to that degree but, as teammates, they needed to know that of him however, he left a lot of things out until he can get to know them on a personal level. Wanting to say one more thing, he just let it come out "And for those that think that I'm like the rest of the Kagetsu clan where I just flaunt my money over everyone else to only think of myself higher than them, you're absolutely wrong..." Now that, that was off his chest, he then tilted his head to the right while a good amount of air bubbles in his joints popped and the cracks that came out echoed throughout the empty training ground, seemingly waiting for Atsuya's response, if he could even speak.✠ 'Sanctum: '.::Fudo listened to each one of the stories and information provided by his new students. Not only was each one of them diverse in their own way, but they all had a singular thing in common. They wanted to be strong. There was something there to be said, and Fudo was going to make sure it happened. He nodded here and there as they told their stories. It went without question they were all curious about his eyes. They were one of a kind. No one had seen his eyes in the last 5 years, so the opportunity to see them was something he knew they would not pass up. He closed his eyes, and thought for a little bit before speaking up. He opened his eyes, and then spoke as he looked between them. "Alright. I seem to have been given a pretty competent group. I hope it remains that way and you do not disappoint me or the Hokage who entrusted you as a group. Normally, this many Uchiha wouldn't be allowed to be together in one group, let alone have a singular member who wasn't an Uchiha. However, the Hokage saw fit to assemble this team as it is, because he believe in my ability to get things done, and your ability as Shinobi. You are all Shinobi now. We will have our first lesson and training in 6 hours, just after dusk. Go home, and force yourself to sleep. We are going to be here all night. So be prepared. Bring all your gear." Fudo explained as directly as he could. Minced words was something he had never been good at. He lifted both of his hands, and spoke up once again. "Before you 3 leave, I suggest you chit chat between each other, and make sure you guys are prepared to meet me here. This isn't going to be easy. Until Dusk." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke that imploded on itself and vanished rapidly. He was nowhere to be found. Team 5 was assembled, and their future was looking very bright, at least to Fudo it was.::.